


The Day After

by idontknowwhyimawake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nervous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: It’s the day after Ladybug and Chat Noir discover each other’s identities and Marinette’s just a bit nervous to see her partner in class.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of short. Towards the end I got writers block but I really wanted to finish this! I have a bunch of ideas for future Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions, so be on the lookout!!!!!

The sun was shining brightly in Marinette’s eyes as she and her best friend, Alya, walked up the steps to their school.

Marinette’s heart was beating hard against her chest and when Alya had first come by her house this morning so they could walk to school together Marinette had been worried that she could hear it. Her heart shouldn’t be beating this loud, it’s not like she revealed her secret identity to somebody, right? Wrong!

Yesterday’s akuma had been harder to defeat than usual and she and Chat Noir had been spending their entire afternoon trying to de-akumatize whoever it was that was under Hawkmoth’s control. They kept guessing, trying to find out where the akuma was and they weren’t able to figure it out until late in the night, and by then the damage had already been done.

Time had run out on both Marinette and Chat Noir’s part and neither had the chance to leave the scene before they transformed back. Neither had been paying attention to the consistent beeping either, too focused and getting everything back to normal, so they were too surprised to close their eyes and turn away from each other. Their unpreparedness is what caused a very shocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng and an even more flustered Adrien Agreste to be standing in front of each other, with Tikki and Plagg just as surprised and horrified as they were that the secret was out.

Neither Adrien nor Marinette made any move to leave, which left them just staring at each other for a good solid 30 minutes before Marinette offered to help get Adrien back home before his father realized he was gone. The two barely even talked the entire walk back to Adrien’s home, still partially in denial that they both now knew their crushes true identity.

“Girl,” Alya’s voice snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. “You’ve just been standing outside the classroom for the past 5 minutes! You’re even more zoned out than usual. Did you get any sleep last night?”

Marinette blinked and found that, sure enough, she was now standing awkwardly outside of Ms. Bustier’s room, with her classmates giving her weird stares as they walked passed her and Alya and made their way to their seats. 

“I got some sleep, no need to worry,” Marinette assured her friend as they both walked to their seats.

“How much is “some”?” Alya asked. “Marinette, we’ve talked about overworking yourself! How are you supposed to get stuff done if you’re too exhausted to focus on the things you want to finish?”

Marinette grabbed her friend's hand. “Relax, Alya! I wasn’t overworking myself, I just was out late.” She realized her mistake too late.

“Out late doing what?” Alya questioned, frowning.

“Um,” Marinette panicked. What was she supposed to say? That she was out late because she found out the guy she was in love with was also her dorky, pun-loving partner whom she had been rejecting for the past year? Alya would think she had finally lost it! “Baking?”

Alya’s frown turned into a grin, “see, you were overworking yourself!”

“Except I don’t consider baking to be work,” Marinette told Alya with a smile.

“Hey dudettes,” Nino’s voice carried over to them. Marinette glanced behind him and saw Adrien looking at her. She covered her face and looked down. “What’re you talking about?”

Alya took her boyfriend's hand. “Nothing. Just the fact that Marinette should stop overworking herself.”

Nino hummed, “oh absolutely! Seriously, Marinette, Alya’s right!”

“I know,” Marinette muttered. 

“Take your seats please, everyone!” Ms. Bustier said as she shut the door. Finally, no longer feeling Adrien looking at her, she moved her hands away from her face. “Today I will be pairing you up with somebody for a project that will be due by the end of the week,” she announced. “Chloe, you’ll be with Sabrina. Alya and Nino will be together. Marc and Nathaniel? You two will be with each other.” Ms. Bustier continued saying who would be with who until she finally got to Marinette. “Marinette? You’ll be with Adrien.”

“Ms. Bustier?” Chloe called out. “This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Adrikins and I should be together, we have, after all, known each other the longest.

Ms. Bustier frowned at her rich student. “I’m sorry Chloe, but I’ve already decided on partners. Maybe next time you and Adrien can work together?”

Alya bumped her in the shoulder. “This is your chance, Marinette! This project will give you the perfect opportunity to tell Adrien how you feel!”

Marinette saw Adrien perk up at Alya’s words and for a moment she wished she could just disappear. Great. Now Adrien knew that “Ladybug” had liked him this entire time and had rejected him for himself. God that was confusing.

“I don’t think it’s really a good time—”

“I swear to god, Marinette,” Alya said. “If you don’t tell him you feel, I will!” With that she got up from her seat and walked over to Nino so they could start working on their project.

“You liked me?” Adrien said as he took the seat Alya had previously occupied.

Marinette blushed and raised an eyebrow. “Was it not obvious?”

Adrien shrugged helplessly. “I’m not really good at spotting that kind of stuff if I’m being honest.”

Marinette looked at her partner. “Truth be told, neither am I. I didn’t even think you actually liked me as Ladybug, I just thought you were joking around a lot.”

“I usually was,” Adrien confessed. “But I also really liked you. Scratch that. I still like you.”

“You’re not disappointed that I’m her?” Marinette asked. She wished they had gotten all of this out of the way last night, but unfortunately both of the heroes were too shocked to do much talking, which now left them having the conversation in the middle of class.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I be disappointed? You’re one of the coolest girls I know, both with and without the mask.”

“You really think that?” Marinette asked her partner.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Adrien told her.

Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes. They seemed to be sincere and she finally let out a low breath. “We should probably work on this project.”

“Probably,” Adrien said. “Do you think we could go over to your house to work on it?”

Marinette smiled, “absolutely! My parents are out of town this week, so we’ll be alone.”

“Sounds purrfect,” Adrien said, letting a bit of his Chat Noir grin seep onto his face.

“God,” Marinette said. “Now I’m gonna have to deal with your god awful puns both in and out of school!”


End file.
